Leukapheresis allows for the removal of very large numbers of human mononuclear cells (the major effector cells of the immune system) and/or plasma. This technology is being applied to cancer patients with tumor antigens found in their peripheral blood to remove soluble antigen prior to monoclonal antibody (directed against their tumor) treatment. This system will also be directed to the leukapheresis removal of large numbers of NK cells, monocytes and/or cytolytic T-cells for in vitro augmentation prior to re-infusion back into the patient. A mechanism for dog testing of these experimental systems is being developed.